User blog:PuasLuisZX/Useful Notes: Yamcha vs. Sayaka
I originally I will doing a Usefull Notes first in Pit vs Sephiroth but someones (SuperSaiyan2Link and ParaGoomba348) write a miny analysis about Yamcha and Sayaka. DBZ vs. Puella Magi Madoka Magica last battle! Yamcha Backstory/Personal Info *Last name is unknown. *Is about 70 years old in Dragon Ball GT, and is 60 in Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods. Although he is old, he still looks extremely young. *Yamcha was taught by Master Roshi also, learning Master Roshi's special moves. *Was a former bandit, who tried and failed to defeat Kid Goku. Yamcha than joined Kid Goku, and started dating Bulma. During the Android Saga, Yamcha and Bulma broke up. Attacks/Abilities *Has the ability of flight. He can fly at the speed of light, as well as run very fast. His reflexes are above sound level. *Knows how to teleport very quickly. He uses teleportation in a move called Wild Sense. Wild Sense allows Yamcha to instantly teleport away from one attack no matter what. This only works once, unless he activates the move again. *Spirit Ball. Spirit Ball is an orange ki ball created in Yamcha's hand. He will throw this ball at an opponent. If the opponent tries to dodge, Yamcha will make the Spirit Ball follow the foe. The more the Spirit Ball follows an opponent, the faster it'll become. A huge explosion occurs on impact. *Super Spirit Ball. Super Spirit Ball is a large orange ki ball created in Yamcha's hand. He will throw this ball at an opponent. If the opponent tries to dodge, Yamcha will make the Super Spirit Ball follow the foe. The more the Super Spirit Ball follows an opponent, the faster it'll become. When the Super Spirit Ball hits, Yamcha will whack the opponent so it before smashing the Super Spirit Ball onto their stomach and sending them to the ground. The ball explodes once it and the foe hit the ground together. This is Yamcha's strongest attack. *Kamehameha Wave. This Beam is a large blue beam that will get bigger and stronger the more Yamcha charges it up. As seen with Goku on the Namek Saga, people ARE able to turn the Kamehameha Wave once it has been shot. *Wolf Fang Fist is Yamcha's most famous attack. He'll run towards an opponent at top speed, before kicking them high into the air. Yamcha than gathers up all of his power, and bursts strait through the opponent. *Ki Blast has Yamcha shoot quick energy balls at foes. *He has a sword in Dragon Ball. Feats *Easily defeated Olibu. Olibu is like Perfect Cell in terms of power. *Beat Kid Goku when Kid Goku was merely hungry. *Did not die from 400x Gravity. Flaws *Underestimates opponents. *Thinks he's weak because he can't beat Goku or Vegeta. *Very selfish. Sayaka Backstory/Personal Info *Full name - Sayaka Miki. *Is 14 years old. *Began as one of the weakest Magical Girls, only to take several levels in badass. *Was basically an ordinary schoolgirl, until she and Madoka ended up in Gertrud's labyrinth and Mami rescued them. Attacks/Abilities *She is capable of running at the speed of light, as seen in H.N. Elly's labyrinth. Her reflexes are above sound level. *Her main weapon is a sword. She can also throw her swords as projectiles surprisingly effectively, and her swords are made from her own magical energy. If she is to lose a sword in battle, she can always just make a new one. *Healing. While Magical Girls are basically immune to anything that doesn't pierce their Soul Gems, Sayaka takes it a step further by being able to recover fully from any attack in seconds (Compare to Homura, who shot herself in the head and took a few minutes to fully recover, and Kyoko, who greatly damaged her midsection (Drama CDs bro) and took a few days to make a full recovery). For reference, she once STABBED HERSELF THROUGH THE HEART AND RIPPED IT OUT and regenerated in seconds. *Law of Cycles. Thanks to the concept of Ultimate Madoka, Sayaka can not only transform into Oktavia, but also create a fully-functional version of her to fight alongside her. Because this version of Oktavia is created from Sayaka's own life energy and is more-or-less controlled by her, it is not outside help. Oktavia has the power of flight, can wield giant swords and spears, creates a near-inescapable labyrinth with her presence, constantly throws Wheels of Fate (gigantic railroad wheels that move very quickly and she seems to have an infinite supply of), and can create at least city-wide explosions. Most impressively, Oktavia has insane durability and required either a plan or Kyoko's sacrificial attack to defeat, depending on the timeline. Not even the possibly star-level Homulilly managed to even make her flinch. *Sayaka also has resistances to mind tricks and memory-wiping. She also seems to be capable of warping reality, as shown by her destruction of Homulilly's labyrinth. *In addition, Sayaka is excellent at predicting her foes' attacks, as shown when she never even gave Homura the chance to time-travel. Feats *Has defeated countless witches. *Stalemated Kyoko (This was Sayaka before her levels in badass). *Curb-stomped Homura. *Fought Homulilly to a standstill. *Destroyed Homulilly's labyrinth, which enclosed Earth and possibly the Sun. Flaws *Impulsive. *Sanity breaks when she doesn't have the upper hand. *Easily the least experienced Magical Girl (just not the weakest anymore). Comparation *'Strenght:' Yamcha *'Speed:' Sayaka *'Speed React:' Yamcha *'Mobility:' Yamcha *'Durability:' Sayaka *'Experience:' Yamcha *'Inteligence:' Sayaka *'Destructibe Power:' Yamcha (base), Sayaka (witch or Oktacvia) *'Weakness:' Yamcha *'Weapons:' Sayaka *'Abilities:' Draw Factor Important 1: Sayaka's Soul Gem Factor Important 2: Yamcha's actitude Factor Important 3: Oktavia can kill Yamcha? Questions Yamcha can destoy the Sayaka's Gem? Yes, he can. His powers and attacks are so powerfull than gem can't resist. But he is dudable that he can find the gem and more in time. Yamcha 27%, Yamcha 10% And Sayaka kwons that if the gem is destoyed she will die. We see that Mami's gem was broken and she died. In fact Yamcha and Sayaka will take much. Yamcha's actitude can be dangerous for him? Another yes, and for logic is thinking that Sayaka looks really weak, like Pit or Jack Frost. Probably Yamcha faults are gone when Oktavia appers. And for last and more important, Oktavia can kill Yamcha? In fact Yamcha resist Mini Cell punches, and yes he is a system solar buster, but mini Yamcha isn't a planet buster and Frieza kill Yamcha easily. So easily Oktavia can kill him. The question in this is Yamcha can dodge all Oktavia attacks and attack her? I will guard this answer because this question said me that we find the winner. Category:Blog posts